merlfandomcom-20200214-history
Gritomeia
History Gritomeia, among the most beautiful lands in all of Merl. Was fabled to be the home of Linasi, Goddess of love and creator of the elves. With her love, she made the lands and the trees in her beautiful image. She made the forests vast and the creatures powerful, deadly, and sleek as her imagination gave her. The land grew, and the trees became mighty. In her creation, she decided to share the experience with others. Since her once lover, Zonamoa was no longer on speaking terms with her, she decided to create children of her own. She birthed the elves from the flowers of the garden. With them, she allowed them to go wherever they pleased. Though, the wonder and Godly magic did not last. As they learned to procreate, there came about tragedy. One of the many children were stolen by the jealous, and wrathful Jera, Goddess of Lust and Darkness. She took the elf, tortured him with such pleasures that filled him with a want for more, and gave him enough power to rule over any who dared to resist him. Linasi learned of this, and intervened before the new, darkened elf could come spread his wrath on his family members with whom he did not recognize. She cast him away, and cursed him with a weakness. The darkness in his soul would engulf him, and if he showed his face into the light, he would burn ever so slowly. With this, Linasi left that plane and allowed her children to grow into the Gritomeia that is of this age. For two thousand years, the children of Linasi chose King Grito and his love, Meia to be their guidance to province. However, King Grito was far too careless as he sailed across the sea to inhabit what seemed to be an entire continent that was free to roam. The elves settled there for months, and were ready to make it their own, but that was when the very large and angry Ogres sprung up from underneath their feet, and began to destroy all that they had worked so hard to create. The elves were forced to retreat, but not before King Grito was struck and killed in the fray. Queen Meia entered a mourning that filled the entire land. With her heart full of sorrow, she went into hiding, and told very few where she lay dorment. Still, she ruled the land for hundreds of years after. The elves even joined the Pact of the Crown with their allies in Alimar, who granted them aide as they fled from what was to be New Grito before the Ogres attacked. With their borders more open, they began to train their bodies into those of warriors and fighters. Their beautiful spells and incantations were transformed into means of defense and attack in order to prepare themselves for whatever may come after that. Through it all, though, the elves kept their beautiful roots, and their wonderful trees close to their beings. No mortal or otherwise being could stop them from that. Category:Locations